


It’s not that far from here

by XxUnpopular_ReaderxX



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Agent Main Character (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Mint Eye, One Shot, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnpopular_ReaderxX/pseuds/XxUnpopular_ReaderxX
Summary: As MC makes her way to Mint Eye, she think of all the things that had happened





	It’s not that far from here

“It’s not that far from here” she tells to herself every time while she drives on her way to Mint Eye. It’s sad you know.. She left Seven in Rika’s Apartment while she took his sports car. She is a hacker—was a hacker. Her code name was known as Agent 404, which means “Not Found”.

An abandoned girl born with two loving parents...from what she thought. Little did she knew, her parents were arguing every single day. Every single day, she finds herself in school while her parents argue. Every single day, she wished that she wasn’t the only child. Every single day she prayed to God for something good to happen. She never got any of those wishes since both her parents are now dead and she has no relatives that wanted to keep her.

Luckily, during the accident someone took her in and his name is Vanderwood.. He brought her to the agency and that’s where she grew up. She abandoned her past, name, everything. They taught her hacking and assassinating people. She was cold, dark, Unknown. But most of all everyone except the boss and Vanderood doesn’t know who is she is nor where she came from. She always wears a hood and mask. Even the Great Agent 707 doesn’t know who she is. She hid everything about her.

The scenery is so peaceful and calm that it’s **_disgusting_**. She was passing by trees and mountains and sighed to herself “just a few more hours..” she muttered while gripping the steering wheel. She looked to the left and to the right to see trees, flowers, and mountains. She closed her eyes for 2.7 seconds and opened them again.

The phone keep vibrating to the point that she wanted to smash it into pieces. She took her phone and opened it to reveal messages from all of the RFA members and Vanderwood.

**707** :  
Why are you on your way to Mint Eye!?

**707** :  
I already told you that’s it’s fucking **dangerous** there!

**707** :  
You better come back right now

**707** :  
MC!

**707** :  
Answer!

**MC** :  
Don’t worry about me..Agent 707 （＾ν＾）

**MC** :  
 _Agent 404 got this handled ^^_

  
She closed her phone, not bothering to check the other messages she got. She mentally cursed herself for falling in love with Agent 707. She drove faster to get there quicker and for everything to end “it’s not that far from here..I just need to go for a couple miles. It’s not that far” she told herself while driving faster.

After a couple hours she finally was able to reach Mint Eye. She parked the sport and took out her gun and hacking equipment “Let’s get this started..”

**Author's Note:**

> Omggg, this sucks soo much xD
> 
> I tried to make a one shot out of boredom and I kinda regretted it ;w;
> 
> I just wanted to try out something new, I guess


End file.
